


All I Do Is Keep The Beat And Bad Company

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The Phantom Thieves finish setting up a safe room and settle in for Haru's duty in room preparation: with the rest of the team bent over a table with their pants down, it's time to eat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	All I Do Is Keep The Beat And Bad Company

Setting up a new safe room was always a relief to the crew finding their way to somewhere safe. Establishing a new home base they could use to their benefit was top priority when they were infiltrating a palace. It was a brief moment of security, and everyone had a job to do in establishing the base an getting everything set up. The real duties, though, came once their jobs were finished, when every task was complete and the group all had to line up along the table, pants and outfits coming down, all for the admiration of Haru, who walked up and down the line, still fully dressed and considering the options before her.

"You did your jobs quickly," she noted, an edge of cheer in her voice that made them squirm. "I'm very happy with all of you, and I wonder if you didn't work hard so that we could get to the fun part faster." She watched them all lined up in front of her in a line; Ren, Makoto, Yusuke, Futaba, Ann, and lastly Ryuji. Their asses all up in the air, backs arched, bodies completely prepared to receive the pleasures she demanded they let her pay them after finishing up her duties. And indeed, everyone felt the urge to get their work done faster if it meant offering themselves up now to Haru and her oral attentions. "And now we're going to have fun together."

Her hand grasped Ren's ass, and she walked her way down the line slowly, from him down all the way to Ryuji, letting her fingers trace and dance along their backsides as she did so, opening up to the growing excitements and the wants that hit so strongly. Her fingertips dancing along their cheeks, even occasionally slipping down and teasing their holes directly, emphasized the control she had, even if it was a gentle and amicable control. With a simple caress, she could make them shudder, make them ache under a pleasure much too ferocious to handle. With the simplest of motions, she could make them ache for her, and Haru was happy to seek her way further down into a warmth that she was unable to resist.

The strange greed carrying Haru forward was a funny thing. Her presence was an overbearing bout of madness, hanging over everyone with the promise she was about to take charge in ways nobody was prepared for. Not like they needed to be to handle what she would do, as the voracious heiress drifted back from Ryuji over to Ann a moment, then down to Futaba, only to trail back to Ann. She loved making them squirm; they never knew which end of the line she'd start from or even if she'd go in order. It was a game to Futaba, and she was an expert at playing it, vicious in her pursuit of anything she could wring from the moment and anything she could do to make everyone lose to her completely.

Her fingers slipped between both Ryuji and Ann's ass cheeks at once, teasing both of them with her fingers and drawing different moans from them. Ann tried to stiffen up and hold herself together a bit more, while Ryuji pitched forward, letting out tense groans and a weak, "C'mon," that wasn't supposed to be heard, but Haru heard it anyway, and decided that he deserved a little bit of mercy paid to his plight. Sometimes, Haru took those little slips as a sign someone needed to wait longer. This time, she took mercy on Ryuji, and rather than pull away from him, she let go of Ann's ass and spread his cheeks wide.

"Calm down, I'm getting to you," Haru said, gentle, almost chiding as she sank to her knees. Ann's composure immediately broke too, letting out a frustrated groan at the realization she had missed her chance to go first, shaking her ass but relenting to the reality of how Haru had made her choice. "Everyone is going to get their asses eaten, don't worry. Have I ever left you wanting?" With a sly giggle, she pushed her face into Ryuji's ass and launched herself into the sloppy desires and adorations she needed most, letting her tongue slither its loving circles against his hole, teasing and tending to him with little sense of care or control.

Haru liked to match everybody's energy in the way she ate their asses. It wasn't enough to push in and lick everyone the same way; she took pride in how she ate her friends out, and in the belief she could work them into a pleasure that fit them better. To satisfy them thoroughly was the ideal, and the best way to do that was to zero in on all the ways they could feel best, starting here with Ryuji, who was always a fitful bit of a mess, and who she knew would work best if she gave him the kind of sloppy, energetic rimjob he needed.

"Fuck, that feels great," Ryuji grunted, tightening his grip against the table and bracing himself for the pressures growing hotter through him. The pleasures working their way out on his hole came on so much more intensely than he knew how to handle, the growing frustration zeroing in on his most desperate of needs and wants. There was no need to shy away from these pleasures, a growing passion leaving little space for thought or calm as he fell into the deepening desires pushing him toward a release and a hunger he couldn't possibly resist. He shot a few snickers and smug glares over to Ann, whose face scrunched in frustration over seeing him getting Haru's treatment first.

Haru didn't think about competition or about the responses and troubles of her friends. She'd get to all of them in time, and any impatience was their problem to sort out. Letting go of Ryuji's cheeks, she got her hands onto his cock, feeling it pulse against her fingers as she got herself better into for this. Her head moved about wildly, tongue flying loose in the pursuit of just about nay indulgence she could muster, happy to get as sloppy and as reckless as she could. Her tongue was free to play around with Ryuji moving with careless greed to tend to him in ways meant to wear down all resistance and sense. Ryuji couldn't possibly fight off these growing passions, growing needier and more vocal as these pleasures hit much, much more stubbornly still.

Rubbing her face into Ryuji's ass and making a noisy, sloppy mess of this all was the most undignified and chaotic show of reverence she could muster for his ass, and Haru refused to stop. She remained greedy and focused, caring only about letting her tongue work its magic upon Ryuji's ass hole. Starting with him was a good way to set the tone, drawing plenty of noises from him, making him struggle and shudder under these deafening joys. A feverish, aching bliss hit stronger than Ryuji could possibly resist. She was determined, forward, letting her tongue work with careless motions her hand didn't try to keep up with. For Ryuji, the more chaotic it was, the better. She was able to express a deeper appreciation and desire for everything she was getting into, a moaning wreck pushing forward, caring only about the pleasures that she could keep moving along with as these feelings brought her pure joy.

"You're doing great," Haru moaned, keeping her attentions firmly upon Ryuji, letting him melt under the weight of a tumultuous mess of pressures, fevers growing stronger and stranger with each motion. Her hand jerked along his cock in greedier motions pushing to indulge harder in him, bringing him a warmth and a pleasure as intense as could be. Every shove into this passion was another chance for Haru to seize control and prove just how much she held utter command over this situation. She wanted to keep pushing for more, wanted to keep licking away and indulging at his hole, feeling him throb harder in her hand and knowing he was getting closer.

When he came, Ryuji unraveled with a hot groan and a big mess, cumming onto the floor as she wildly stroked and rimmed him to completion. She felt the confidence kick up immediately, flares of passion and desire bringing her a pleasure she didn't want to resist, throwing all sense away in the name of giving up fully. She pulled back, giving a final, loud, parting kiss to his hole before scooting over to the side.

"Oh finally, my turn now," Ann whined. Being second was hardly a tall ask or a struggle, but her frustrations burned strong as she did her best to work through all these emotions now. Ann didn't care; she had been teased and denied, and Ryuji was still smirking like an idiot, making Ann turn to face straight ahead and ignore him amid Haru settling into place and settling her hands onto Ann's cheeks and her back, settling comfortably down and pushing forward.

The first few licks against Ann's hole were exploratory, a warm-up to help excite Ann and make her pucker clench a little bit. Haru pivoted immediately into a very different treatment with Ann from the one she had given Ryuji, built on a foundation of care and control. She was more of a tease, knowing that Ann would respond better to the teasing and the pressures growing much more strongly than she cared to hold back. Each irresistible pulse of pleasure and passion brought on hungers that she knew would keep pushing things in the right direction. The line of pleasuring and teasing Ann at the same time was a precarious one to walk, but Haru was a pro, and she knew how to make sure she kept Ann wanting more and aching for this pleasure while also not pushing too hard against her.

Broad strokes not only against her hole but up the cleft of her ass made for a treatment that had Ann shivering. Her head rolled back, an acceptance brewing slowly within her, and the pleasures that brought her into satisfaction and want made for something that didn't want to stop. Irresistible swells of want crashed down upon Ann, her body shifting about under the weight of these pleasures. They hit her head-on, bringing swells of desire and need that she wanted nothing more than to explore further. "So good," Ann moaned, biting her lip and panting under the shameless joy of getting that tongue working u and down her ass.

The wiggle of her hips and the desperate push forward made clear what Ann wanted, and Haru was there to provide, keeping up the steady motions and indulgences she needed most. Ann was powerless against this, needing so badly to lose herself and sink further along into a dizzy ecstasy leaving little control or care. There was only pleasure here, only the steadily burning needs pushing her harder toward ruin. She needed it all, and the pleasures didn't leave her any time to consider restraint or sense. The tongue coaxed the brightest reactions from her, and Ann wanted nothing more than she wanted to melt further away, shuddering under the wants and the voracious needs pushing her limits, inducing something so much more shameless and frantic within her body.

A sudden push forward buried Haru's face hard into Ann's ass, and she let her get taste for the kind of sloppy she paid Ryuji, but she followed that up with some agonizingly slow drags from Ann's pussy all the way up to the small of her back, toying with her and making sure she never got a handle on what was happening. Confusion was the most potent tool to use on Ann, the most effective way to make her give in. Every lick and caress added up to something potent, something that shook wild moans from Ann, made her more confident and much louder through these swelling needs. Haru knew how to make her tick, and she used every last bit of that to drive her up the wall, teasing, licking, making Ann ache. She had her number, and she weaponized it for the sake of wearing her down completely.

Ann took the longest to make cum, but she was even louder than Ryuji as, with a hot gasp, she let go of everything all at once, expressing an overbearing, chaotic mess of pleasures hitting her with the most ferocious of needs and wants. She was powerless against it, gasping out in heat and twisting worry, lost to a going need to give up and abandon any semblance of control. "So good!" she squealed, sticky arousal running down her thigh. "Fuck. That hit the spot. Thank you." Just as quickly as she erupted in a show of pure energy, she slumped down onto the table, thoroughly ragged.

Futaba was next, and Haru knew that the approach here was one of the easiest ones. The nervous, wriggling girl with her little butt wiggling up in the air for Haru, still trying to get used to the thrill of being rimmed even though she'd been with the team through multiple palaces now, was never ready for how Haru threw herself at her. Futaba made the cutest noises, and Haru had perfected the technique needed to coax them out of her, pushing her face in tight to start licking greedily at her tight hole while a single digit slipped into her needy pussy and began to sink forward in a show of growing desire and heat, a want desperately burning through her.

Stammering her way through confused pressures and a dizzy mess of ecstatic heat, Futaba revealed just how dizzily, desperately cute she could get when she had a tongue working loving circles against her ass hole. Haru knew that pleasuring Futaba was simple, which wasn't to say that she held back from working hard at satisfying her thoroughly, but it did at least come on in a linear, sensible way, her tongue working its circles against the hole begging for attention while the single finger pumped down to the last knuckle into Futaba. She was met with no trouble or resistance, just the accepting warmth of a pair of holes begging for this attention.

"Just relax," Haru said, as Futaba's fitful excitement got her squirming everywhere, struggling through pleasures that didn't seem like they could be stopped. When Haru first rimmed Futaba, she had slowed everything down entirely to help coax her into these warm desires, bringing her sharper into a focused satisfaction that left little time or sense for the dawning lusts and the intense wants pushing harder. The patience that Haru knew how to pay Futaba wore her down in slow sweeps of appreciative lust, helping soothe her way down to a pleasure and an acceptance that didn't need to be anything too abrupt or too chaotic. Just careful passion and the steady rise of these aching desires inside of her.

Little whines and yelps of acceptance showed off the dizzy, slightly desperate state Futaba found herself in. Controlling her desires never came too easily to her, and the more she felt these passions ease her into submission, the more fitful she became, reflexive little bursts of heat pushing through her body. The slithering adorations of a loving tongue knew how to hit the mark a little bit too well, and everything burning up from deep within Futaba demanded more, as that proved the only word that could penetrate through the fog of all her needy, dizzy whines. She wanted this, and her steady crash toward pleasure hit her much too strongly to contend with, unfathomable pulses of want stripping away everything sensible, any reason and control simply slipping further out of sense. She needed to give up to the grounding joys and pulsing wants that found their way through her.

Everything added up to a beautiful crash that Futaba was happy to hit, falling deep into crushing chaos and a brilliant flare of lust as she gave up fully to her needs. Her moans were bright, fierce, a vocal mess of ecstasy ripping up through her body and bringing her a special kind of satisfaction, a pleasure much too ferocious to contend with. It was everything she needed down to its most molten core, a rush of sensation and bliss that didn't feel like it could be stopped. A juggernaut of raw sensation hit Futaba with a force so potent that even though she was twisting about in desperate shows of molten want, she wasn't really ready for what hit her until it was too late.

Futaba spoke way too fast and way too shrill. "I love the way you eat my ass please eat my ass again when you're done with us I love it so much!" It blurred into one word, a dizzy struggle of acceptance and fever leaving her completely floored, unable to hold anything even slightly together. The cost of letting go and giving in to this pleasure was an astronomical rush of pure satisfaction, a greed carrying her forward and bringing her to a height of need like nothing else. Her hips wriggled under the pressures and the wants that hit her so strongly, and Futaba went limp onto the table, legs dangling over the floor as she hung in twitchy delight and a dizzy aftermath beyond sense.

Haru had no time to soak in the aftermath, because she had other business to attend to. Makoto. Without a moment's hesitation, Haru shifted over to Makoto and threw herself into an all new pace still. Where she had fought against Futaba's fitfulness to patiently ease her down into something calmer, Makoto was a very still, very composed girl who Haru threw herself into with the utmost adoration. Her ass had a shape and a definition to it that was so much more than Haru could possibly bear to resist, pushing forward and letting her tongue works its reverent magic along her hole.

Ass worship was what Makoto was due, and as the pleasures pushed so intensely against her, the burning focus and lust hit Makoto square-on, bringing a warmth and a shivering need to this mess that hit just perfectly, shook her to her core and made her moan out in hot, aching desire. Everything she did was contained and respectable, even as she melted further into the growing chaos and fevers that washed across her. Makoto took her time with this, not letting anything get too wild or too frantic. Holding strong was vital, Makoto's sense of pride somehow proving an important piece of having her ass eaten. Haru didn't understand it, but she adapted to it.

Rather than try to coax a response out of her or break her composure, Haru's approach was to revere. She wouldn't have minded doing it anyway; Makoto's ass was a lovely thing, and she was happy to kiss it, to cares as the cheeks, rub her face into it. This ass was a privilege to eat out, and Haru allowed herself to fall deeper, and she pulled Makoto in with her, knowing she couldn't fight this, but instead choosing to walk a line that could foster growing desire, bringing a pleasure that didn't need to get too fast or wild. Sensation could grow within Makoto slowly, coaxing her steadily down into the warmth and the need that didn't completely eclipse all sense.

The shifting technique was simple enough. Loving licks and kisses against her hole wound Makoto up, but occasionally, a sweep over to adore her cheeks and pamper her firmer all came on with a patient, climbing desire. She was confident, certain, the sturdy desires all brought Makoto to the relief she needed, walking a line build on reverence and adoration above all else. Haru was a pro, and she worked to bring the satisfaction down harder and firmer upon her friend, coaxing the little flickers of noise that almost coalesced into proper moans, almost made that push into acceptance.

Comments like, "Keep going," were the most that Haru ever got out of Makoto. That was fine; not everyone would babble their brains out or constantly groan in appreciation. She knew that what Makoto offered, even if not completely overbearing with passion and heat, was still intense, still true. She was a mess moaning her way further down into ecstasy, and all that Haru had to do was guide her, licking and indulging with an increased passion, with an overbearing need to see this through and bring some degree of pleasure and heat to this mess. No resistance, no containing. Just pleasure, just the sweet sweeps of overbearing heat that she could lose herself to fully.

There was nothing thankless about this work; Haru had her head on straight and kept sensible in the pursuit of pleasure, not getting too far gone or slipping away from sense. she knew to walk the line and savour these pleasures with a confidence growing fiercer with each push. She knew how to walk the line, knew that the pleasures growing across her body could only bring her further along if she'd let it. Makoto was having a good time, soaking in these pleasures and taking her time coming to the wild heights she needed, but every step of the way, Haru was there to adore, to savour, loving her thoroughly and leaving her to melt under these wild passions, under the weight of a growing ecstasy.

The slow burn didn't erupt into a wild fire like Ann's did. Even when Makoto came, she let out a gasp of relief that sounded more like someone simply letting a weight off of their shoulders than any frantic expression of lust and desperation. That was fine; Makoto's legs still shook, every bit of verbal composure hiding the way that physically, she lost herself, shoving back against Haru's face, grinding, proving she wasn't as steady as she pretended she was, but wit everyone tense and simply awaiting their turn, it was a secret that Haru was happy to keep for her, giving her some reassuring pats on the ass before slipping over to the side to dig in on her next feast.

"I have been graciously waiting for this, Yusuke said. "Shall we make art together?" It was the sort of thing Haru didn't think he would have actually said during sex, but he did, with startling regularity. She didn't fight any of it off or fret over what it meant, though, as she settled in with her hands grasping firmly to his cheeks and spreading them open, spitting onto his hole and burying herself forward. Against any reason or sense, Haru had long decided that the best way to eat Yusuke's ass out was raw, sloppy, and without sense. She was focused exclusively on his hole, burying her tongue into it and letting it slither about when it wasn't jerking back and forth, working up to a steady heat growing through her. There was no reason to be calm or controlled about this; pleasure was what ruled her now, and she was ready.

"Exquisite," Yusuke groaned. Haru was happy to be called such nice things, but they didn't impact the way she buried her way in and tonguefucked the artist, caring only about bringing him to a pleasure that she felt would best express her deepest needs to please him. There was a joy in throwing all caution away, in abandoning sense to lick with reckless indulgence all over the tight hole and treat herself to the very pure ecstasy that followed. She wanted it so badly, and her cravings became a throbbing mess of escalating heats and passions that she felt intuitively prepared to make the most of.

Sloppy kisses and sucking noises added up to the most frantic show possible. She dialed up her sloppiness factor, but perhaps most vitally, she ignored his cock. Occasionally she'd lick down to his balls and suck on them, but his dick proper received no love from her. It helped every treat of this method stand out against what she did to Ryuji, focusing only on the most reckless, sloppy, ferocious treatments to his ass hole, bringing him the most depraved and careless rimming fever she could muster, and every step of the way she felt better and better about giving up to it. She was committed, throwing all sense away for the unbearable joy of losing herself. Control felt like it was a long-gone thought now, distant and only something that would get in the way if she let it.

His groans said it all, though. Yusuke melted under the pleasure and the wanton satisfaction steadily taking him further along. His hands gripped the table tighter, and the growing desperation felt like a foregone conclusion now, the expression of sense and desire all melting off into a show of pure joy, ferocious need leaving little time for clarity or sense. The uncontrolled joy of losing to this was everything she needed, and Haru was happy to let herself melt, to let everything fall further away from reason as she dug in deeper. On the heels of eating Makoto's ass out with reverence, she approached the treat of Yusuke's backside like it was something to utterly devour.

Even if she ignored his cock, it pulsed with such a fever and a desperation that showed off just how hopeless he was, squirming his way deeper through passions and desires leaving no room for thought or sense, no space to exist within any reasonable sense. He was giving up harder, voice struggling to hold to a reasonable volume as everything inside of him burned, ached, fell further and further away from reason until finally, with a wild gasp of joy, he gave up. Yusuke's climaxes were a harsh groan of joy, built on the expression of something so sublime and frantic that he didn't know what to do with all of it, melting in the face of depraved heat and desire. It was too much.

With a hard groan and the eruption of his cock all over the floor, Yusuke let go, brought to a hands-free orgasm that burned through him with a desire so overbearing and hot that he didn't know how to properly convey that he wanted to cum only from having her lick his ass hole; some things simply didn't feel like they could fit properly into words, couldn't be conveyed with the desire and the passion they rightly deserved. "Impeccable as always," he finally said, shivering under the weight of this wild satisfaction, lost to the pleasure he craved most.

Ren was the only one left, and Haru didn't waste a second in getting herself positioned behind him, one hand on his cock and the other tugging a cheek to the side, opening him up to her greedy touch and to all the pleasures she knew could get from him as she dug in for the thrill of going all out. Not that she wasn't happy to go all out on the others, but hitting the end of the line, knowing she had only one left to rim, brought on a special sensation for Haru, made her feel incredible. She was able to make her friends all feel so good, and now she dug in on the last one in line, ready to blow his mind just as hard.

Pushing her face into Ren's ass and letting her tongue go wild was a treat Haru wasn't about to resist, moaning in delight and hunger through the final treatment. Ren didn't get any fancy or special treatment; she was the most basic with him. Not in a bad way at all; she had an incredibly sturdy technique and all the ability she needed to eat his ass out in a way that would drive him mad. It was just something she could approach a bit more directly, taking her time with the careful licks across his ass hole, firm strokes along his cock bringing some confidence, but nothing too hasty or reckless. She was able to walk a more sturdy and composed line here, bringing him a pleasure that rose slowly rather than escalating far out of sense.

Still, she was devoted. Firm. Her tongue slithered against his hole with a sturdy desire to push him toward the same joys everyone else lost themselves to, working with the utmost confidence and heat at this task, knowing she could throw herself into a satisfaction growing warmer and more indulgent by the second. Even if it wasn't anything chaotic or overly focused, not only did Haru pride herself on still giving a good rimjob, but she was so fixated on Ren's pleasure, on giving her leader something to crash down into with the utmost satisfaction and desire, that it almost didn't matter. Haru was focused, sturdy, ready to make clear the passions taking her by storm and bringing them all, together, into ecstasy like nothing else. Ren was the only one who stood in her way.

Determination carried her forward, and Ren groaned under the joy of having her tongue working him over, feeling her lick and caress at his ass hole with the desire to make clear her deepest, most frantic intentions. There was no sense to this treatment, no moment of calm or control that could spare these desperate, spiraling joys. Haru wanted to make Ren feel good, and she wasn't going to stop until he crashed into the throbbing ecstasy he deserved. His cock pulsed harder in her hand, his groans grew firmer, and she was committed, stroking a bit quicker as she coaxed from him the words, "So good," and a distant, shaky, "I love this."

She was happy to bring him crashing down to the throes of absolute ecstasy with her. Pushed to desperate ecstasy, the pleasure of giving in was simply too much for Ren to handle, and he too lost himself to the frantic pulses of orgasmic bliss, dizzily falling into absolute joy, a relief and a heat that didn't need to be stopped. Haru didn't stop licking or stroking, slowing everything down but making sure he was just a bit too needy, a bit too hazy. She ensured he was only done when she said he was, drawing back with spit strands connecting her lips to his hole when finally she said, "You all did great."

Then, up to her feet, Haru gave a clap of her hand. "Break time's over, let's get back to work!" She wasn't the one who gave that order. It didn't matter. Bent over with their asses up for Haru, they knew that she gave all of the orders.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
